Looney Tunes TV Tracker:Week of 4/30/17 - 5/6/17
LOONEY TUNES NOTE: Looney Tunes is pillarboxed (two black bars on top and bottom) on CN. NO LOONEY TUNES AIRINGS ON CARTOON NETWORK THIS WEEK. LOONEY TUNES *4/30/17 - 6am - Claws in the Lease/Clippety Clobbered/Compressed Hare/Corn on the Cop/Cracked Quack/Crowing Pains/Daffy Duck Hunt/Daffy Flies North/Daffy's Inn Trouble/Design for Leaving/Devil May Hare/Devil's Feud Cake/D'Fightin' Ones *4/30/17 - 1am - Show Biz Bugs/Slap Hoppy Mouse/Snow Business/Sock A Doodle Do/Solid Tin Coyote/Soup or Sonic/Spaced Out Bunny/Star Is Bored, A/Steal Wool/Stooge For a Mouse/Stop! Look! And Hasten!/Strangled Eggs *5/1/17 - 6am - Dime to Retire/Dixie Fryer/Dog Pounded/Don't Axe Me/Don't Give Up the Sheep/Double or Mutton/Dough for the Do-Do/Dr. Devil and Mr. Hare/Drip-Along Daffy/Duck Amuck *5/1/17 - 4pm - Fowl Weather/Fox-Terror/Foxy by Proxy/Fractured Leghorn, A/Freeze Frame/French Rarebit/Freudy Cat/Frigid Hare/From Hare to Eternity/From Hare to Heir *5/1/17 - 1am - Duck Dodgers and the Return of the 24 1/2th Century/Duck Soup to Nuts/Ducking the Devil/Ducksters/Duck! Rabbit, Duck!/Dumb Patrol/Egg Scramble, An/Fair Haired Hare/False Hare/Fast Buck Duck/14 Carrot Rabbit/3 Ring Wing-Ding/Abominable Snow Rabbit *5/2/17 - 6am - Duck Dodgers and the Return of the 24 1/2th Century/Duck Soup to Nuts/Ducking the Devil/Ducksters/Duck! Rabbit, Duck!/Dumb Patrol/Egg Scramble, An/Fair Haired Hare/False Hare/Fast Buck Duck *5/2/17 - 4pm - Gee Whiz-z-z-z-z-z-z/Go Fly a Kit/Going! Going! Gosh!/Goldimouse and the Three Cats/Good Noose/Gopher Broke/Greedy For Tweety/Grey Hounded Hare/Guided Muscle/Hairied and Hurried *5/2/17 - 1am - Fastest with the Mostest/Feather Bluster/Feather Dusted/Feed the Kitty/Feline Frame-up/Fish and Slips/Foghorn Leghorn/Fool Coverage/For Scentimental Reasons/Forward March Hare/Ain't She Tweet/All A-Bir-r-r-d/All Fowled Up/Bell Hoppy *5/3/17 - 6am - Fastest with the Mostest/Feather Bluster/Feather Dusted/Feed the Kitty/Feline Frame-up/Fish and Slips/Foghorn Leghorn/Fool Coverage/For Scentimental Reasons/Forward March Hare *5/3/17 - 4pm - Dime to Retire/Dixie Fryer/Dog Pounded/Don't Axe Me/Don't Give Up the Sheep/Double or Mutton/Dough for the Do-Do/Dr. Devil and Mr. Hare/Drip-Along Daffy/Duck Amuck *5/3/17 - 1am - Fowl Weather/Fox-Terror/Foxy by Proxy/Fractured Leghorn, A/Freeze Frame/French Rarebit/Freudy Cat/Frigid Hare/From Hare to Eternity/From Hare to Heir/Ant Pasted/Apes of Wrath/Baby Buggy Bunny/Big Snooze *5/4/17 - 6am - Fowl Weather/Fox-Terror/Foxy by Proxy/Fractured Leghorn, A/Freeze Frame/French Rarebit/Freudy Cat/Frigid Hare/From Hare to Eternity/From Hare to Heir *5/4/17 - 4pm - Duck Dodgers and the Return of the 24 1/2th Century/Duck Soup to Nuts/Ducking the Devil/Ducksters/Duck! Rabbit, Duck!/Dumb Patrol/Egg Scramble, An/Fair Haired Hare/False Hare/Fast Buck Duck *5/4/17 - 1am - Gee Whiz-z-z-z-z-z-z/Go Fly a Kit/Going! Going! Gosh!/Goldimouse and the Three Cats/Good Noose/Gopher Broke/Greedy For Tweety/Grey Hounded Hare/Guided Muscle/Hairied and Hurried/Back Alley Oproar/Bad Ol' Puddy Tat/Ballot Box Bunny *5/5/17 - 6am - Gee Whiz-z-z-z-z-z-z/Go Fly a Kit/Going! Going! Gosh!/Goldimouse and the Three Cats/Good Noose/Gopher Broke/Greedy For Tweety/Grey Hounded Hare/Guided Muscle/Hairied and Hurried *5/5/17 - 4pm - Fastest with the Mostest/Feather Bluster/Feather Dusted/Feed the Kitty/Feline Frame-up/Fish and Slips/Foghorn Leghorn/Fool Coverage/For Scentimental Reasons/Forward March Hare *5/5/17 - 1am - Dime to Retire/Dixie Fryer/Dog Pounded/Don't Axe Me/Don't Give Up the Sheep/Double or Mutton/Dough for the Do-Do/Dr. Devil and Mr. Hare/Drip-Along Daffy/Duck Amuck/Banty Raids/Barbary Coast Bunny/Baseball Bugs *5/6/17 - 6am - Hair-Raising Hare/Half Fare Hare/Ham in a Role, A/Hare Breadth Hurry/Hare Brush/Hare Lift/Hare Remover/Hare Splitter/Hare Trimmed/Hare We Go *5/6/17 - 1am - Duck Dodgers and the Return of the 24 1/2th Century/Duck Soup to Nuts/Ducking the Devil/Ducksters/Duck! Rabbit, Duck!/Dumb Patrol/Egg Scramble, An/Fair Haired Hare/False Hare/Fast Buck Duck/Bedevilled Rabbit/Beep Prepared/Beep, Beep THE SYLVESTER AND TWEETY MYSTERIES *4/30/17 - 1:30pm - Bull Running on Empty *4/30/17 - 10pm - Curse of De Nile/Hawaii 33 1/3 *4/30/17 - 10:30pm - Scare Up There, The/If It's Wednesday, This Must Be Holland *5/1/17 - 1:30pm - Cat Who Knew Too Much *5/1/17 - 2pm - Outback Down Under *5/1/17 - 10pm - Scare Up There, The/If It's Wednesday, This Must Be Holland *5/1/17 - 10:30pm - Keep Your Pantheon/London Broiled *5/2/17 - 1:30pm - Something Fishy Around Here *5/2/17 - 2pm - Ticket to Crime, A *5/2/17 - 10pm - One Froggy Throat/Mush Ado About Nothing *5/2/17 - 10:30pm - They Call Me Mr. Lincoln/Froggone It *5/3/17 - 1:30pm - Double Take *5/3/17 - 2pm - B2 Or Not B2 *5/3/17 - 10pm - Cat Who Knew Too Much *5/3/17 - 10:30pm - Outback Down Under *5/4/17 - 1:30pm - It's a Plaid, Plaid World *5/4/17 - 2pm - Maltese Canary *5/4/17 - 10pm - Something Fishy Around Here *5/4/17 - 10:30pm - Ticket to Crime, A *5/5/17 - 1:30pm - Go Fig *5/5/17 - 2pm - It Happened One Night Before Christmas *5/5/17 - 10pm - Double Take *5/5/17 - 10:30pm - B2 Or Not B2 *5/6/17 - 1:30pm - Spaced Out/Autumn's Leaving *5/6/17 - 2pm - Catch as Catch Can/Yodel Recall *5/6/17 - 10pm - It's a Plaid, Plaid World *5/6/17 - 10:30pm - Maltese Canary NOTES TBD Category:Looney Tunes Wiki Category:Looney Tunes TV Tracker